


Brother's Eyes

by Katrina



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 124-deep down, 21-1-19, Community: 31_days, Community: drabble-zone, Doffy has thinks, Gen, He might not appreciate it, Rosi lives, for now, learn how to lay me down in something other than danger other than fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Doflamingo can see that Rosi loves someone else more. Can't have that, can he?





	Brother's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For [31_days](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth  
> 21-1-19: learn how to lay me down in something other than danger other than fury  
> and  
> For [drabble-zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth  
> #124-Deep Down

Doflamingo who looked down the barrel of his gun, eyes meeting with Rosi’s. 

They were the same shade as Mother’s. They were meeting his without fear, and he knew that his brother -loved- Law. A swirl of anger filled Doflamingo’s chest.

Deep in his mind, he might admit to jealousy as well.

Though he knew that at least one thing was true. His brother would never hurt him. It wasn’t in his nature.

His strings caught Rosinante by surprise, binding him tight. 

“Bring him along.”

Doflamingo would have to see if he couldn’t teach his brother to love him more.

**Author's Note:**

> Another alternate canon bit. Little tweaks are fun. 
> 
> Comments are love. Also, feel free to check out my main [Dreamwidth account](https://icedark-elf.dreamwidth.org/) for other fandoms and older stuff.


End file.
